Family Heirloom
by ilovecheese1
Summary: COMPLETE! i suck at summaries but basically another DxS fanfic... but with action, and a twist! my first fanfic so plz R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor claim to own any rights to Danny Phantom in any way shape or form…besides it's just a fanfic…

BY: ilovecheese1, with MAJOR PROPS to Crimsonblade117 for staying and helping clean up the mistakes!

Family Heirloom

Early that morning…

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"What's this?" Sam Manson said coming out of the attic with a small velvet box that looked as if it _was_ in good condition once, but that time was long ago.

"Oh, that looks like my Grandma's and Grandpa's old wedding rings…wow; I didn't know I still had them." She said as she gently took the box from Sam's hands and opened it. "Yes...well I suppose that if you want them I guess you could have them…they don't have any stones in them, but they might be fun to wear to keep away the boys." She said, smiling.

"_Mom,_" Sam said in that voice you use to tell people something obvious. "I don't get hit on by any boys at school."

"Oh? What about that Fenton boy? I thought you two went to that dance together." Her mom said matter-of-factly.

"We're just friends Mom." Sam said, frowning.

"Well, just in case you find some other use for them, just don't damage them. They were special to me after my grandparents died." Sam's mom said and then chuckled, remembering, "My mom told me that my grandparents shared everything they did. There was this one time when my grandpa just stood up in the middle of a visit with his inventor friends and said 'Call an Ambulance; something just happened to my wife!' Even though he was at his house and my grandma was 18 blocks away at my mom's apartment. She thought he was just getting old and was acting a little screwy. My grandma had come to my mom's apartment to pick up some vacuum tubes stored in a back room and noticed that the light bulb was burnt out where they were kept. She got a flashlight, bulb and a chair and went to replace it because she felt it was her duty to help out her daughter in such ways. She was done replacing the bulb and fell off the antique chair as it broke under her weight."

"Wow. Did she turn out okay?" Sam asked.

"In the end, she just had a broken arm and some bruised ribs." Her mom replied, as if she was saying that breakfast that morning was colder than she expected.

"Well that's good to hear. Anyway thanks mom I will take good care of them." Sam told her. While in the back of her mind she was thinking, _I have to call Danny about this._

Later that day…

"That's great Sam. So do you know what to do with them?" Danny Fenton (Sam's best friend) asked over the phone.

"I don't know…usually when my parents get me jewelry they have some sort of stone in it, usually fake though, but these are simply gold bands… I was thinking of having them engraved maybe." Sam replied.

"Well what would you engrave on them; you can't put much on a ring when it comes to that." Danny informed her.

"Well the sophmores get to order class rings, so maybe I could engrave my name and the year on it. You know? Like a retro ring or something." Sam said.

"Wow that sounds cool and it wouldn't cost anything really. But that only explains what you would do with one ring, what about the other one?" Danny asked.

"Well, maybe I could engrave the other one for you? Maybe as a gift?" she said/asked him. It was a good thing they weren't standing face to face, or else they would've seen each other blush deeply.

"Wow Sam; that would be nice." Insert mutual blush. "Although can I come over and try them on first to see if one even fits my finger? I don't want you spending money engraving them when I can't even wear it." Danny said

"Yeah, that's fine, I'm in my room. I'll be here waiting. That way it wouldn't attract the attention of my parents. My mom already thinks something is going on between us." Sam replied with frustration. Although with the statement or the one who said it she herself was not sure.

"Really? Wow that's awkward. Well I guess I will only be there for a few minutes. Although I don't think it's a good idea to sneak into your room though when your parents are suspicious of us." Danny informed her.

"Well whatever just get over here, it's getting late! That might even make it worse if they found out you were here." Sam said worriedly. In the back of her mind she could see it now _"Sammy, why is Danny here? I didn't hear him come in…neither did I hear you ask if he could come over!" _Then she would get chewed out about teenage angst and boy's behavior when they are alone with someone who is as "beautiful" and "defenseless" as her. As if.

"Ok I'll be over in a couple minutes Sam." Danny said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

As he left for Sam's house, a figure made his way out of the ghost portal, cheering "FINALLY! I've found a way out at last!"

It was late in the winter, almost spring. So when Danny left the house he thought the shiver up his spine and seeing his breath was just because of the cool late afternoon.

"I'd better get to Sam's before I freeze to death." Danny said to himself. Running into the alley between his house and his neighbors he quickly changed to Danny Phantom and flew in the direction of Sam's house.

"The human world… I never thought I would see it again." The ghostly figure whispered as he phased through the Fenton abode into the crisp refreshing air he had so long missed.

"How long has it been since I have smelled the air of… spring? Winter? Well… it seems like an eternity… perhaps it was." He said as he flew off into the distance to see where he was and what had inevitably changed since his death.

Sam was looking out of her window when she saw Danny approach. He looked so happy to see her. He approached the window just as it started to snow; it almost seemed as if the snow fell because of her joy at seeing him. As he approached the window a smile and a warm gaze surfaced to her face for an instant, then faded as a confused look came from Danny's emerald green eyes.

"Can I come in?" He asked, barely audible from outside the window

Sam nodded and Danny phased through the window saying, "Man it's _cold _out there." He shivered as he touched down on the floor, changing back to Danny Fenton.

"I noticed." Sam said "Hold on, why don't you get a blanket from the closet."

"Okay, that seems like a good idea." He said clutching himself as he walked over to the closet, accidentally spilling the cup of M&Ms Sam had at the edge of her bed.

"Oh no! Don't worry Danny, I'll pick these up, you go get a blanket." She said as Danny tried to help her.

Danny made his way to the closet and picked out the thickest blanket he could find, which was a queen sized comforter that was green on one side and black on the other (no doubt Sam only let the black side show). He clutched the blanket around him like a cloak, but being so large it was dragging on the floor around him. As he came around to the other side of the bed he noticed Sam was almost finished picking up the M he looked up from her progress, seeing as she was almost done, then his eyes found their way to past her ear to her neck and chest. At that angle he was looking right down her shirt. As he realized what he was actually looking at the blanket caught his foot as he was walking and he started to trip. This was at the exact time that Sam, being finished with cleaning, rose to get the velvet box that contained the rings Danny had come for. As she saw that Danny was falling she tried to catch him, although with his momentum it carried both of them onto the bed, with their arms around each other.

The butterflies in Sam's stomach seem to break into excited shivers and spread throughout her entire body as he held her, and she held him back. Thinking as fast as she could with Danny's handsome face so close to hers she tried to think of a way to keep enjoying holding him tight but not endanger their friendship. Saying, "Wow, you are cold." with the same smile and loving gaze returning to her face trying to read Danny's reaction. She felt torn inside as she battled internally about how she felt, trying to decide how much to show to him. She looked at him, pushing down her feelings, pushing away how she really wanted to look at him, like he looked at Paullina.

Danny however didn't notice anything besides the lovely lavender eyes that were so close to his. "If it makes you feel better you're hot. I-I mean warm." He stuttered.

Finally managing to break away she said, "Well, I'll go get the rings," with that she hurried over to her dresser with a blush on her face. "I also have a surprise for you." She mentioned when she got out the little velvet box.

"Wow Sam, those look awesome! Are you sure you want to _give_ me one of those?" he said as he pulled out the left ring, it seemed to draw him to take that one instead of the other one. He turned the ring over and frowned, "I thought you hadn't engraved them yet…." he said questioningly as he showed Sam the ring that had her name on it already.

"I had them engraved before I even called you, I was really excited at the thought of giving you a gift that I just did it…..I really hope you don't mind." She said as a look of restrained fear came to her face and then disappeared as she regained control. She really hoped that she hadn't ruined her chance to give Danny a gift as special as the ring.

Danny put the ring on his finger, saying, "Well, I'm flattered that you'd enjoy giving me a gift like this, thanks Sam." Putting a hand on her shoulder, he reached back to the box and pulled out the other ring, it had the word _Danny_ engraved on it. "People are bound to start saying things when we both start wearing _real_ rings that match. It will remind me of you whenever I look at my hand; and since I daydream a lot in school that will be just about half the day. I really like it." He smiled warmly at her as he put the other ring on her finger and she smiled back wholeheartedly.

"This feels like we're getting engaged or something." She said and hugged him; Danny just hugged her back, there was no way that he couldn't. As he held her close he leaned his head in and down, running his face on her neck until his lips rested on the side of her neck with his nose buried in her raven black hair. His eyes closed as he inhaled her scent, a mix of lavender and vanilla that intoxicated him, erasing all thought from his mind. He didn't know what caused him to but his lips started moving at that moment, kissing her neck softly and making Sam close her eyes and open her mouth, a small gasp escaping from her. The sensation running up and down her spine that was coming from her neck took Sam's breath away and made her hold Danny tighter, encouraging him. He pulled back just enough to change from kissing her neck softly to kissing her lips and was surprised by how much she kissed back, lost in the feelings they'd both repressed for so long. He wrapped his right arm around her lower back, pulling her hips in close and put his left hand on the back of her head, rubbing her scalp as he pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Just then, the rings on their fingers seemed to sparkle, as if someone had recently polished them, and the words _Sam _and _Danny_ radiated with light; though Danny and Sam were too preoccupied at the moment to notice. Ending their kiss, Danny gave her one last hug and whispered into her ear, "I understand now, there's nothing I'd rather do than be here with you, but I have to get home." He said as he went into ghost form and phased through her window again. He left her there speechless as he flew into that bitter cold evening, feeling like he'd never be cold again.

Sam collapsed on her bed as she watched him go, amazed at what happened. She lay with her eyes closed, remembering the kiss that they shared, their first real kiss. She had thought before when her love had been secret that she loved him as much as a person could love another, but she was wrong. She could feel her love and desire to be with him grow within her as she remembered that kiss, and now she knew how he felt about her, that fueled her adoration even more. _He likes me, _she thought, _he really likes me, I finally know for sure._

Danny was on his way home, and he flew in wild eratic sweeping loops. Phasing through an office building (it was after five, no one was there) he enjoyed the warmth and his memories. He had _kissed_ Sam! He really did it this time, no fake-out-make-out, a real kiss! He thought that nothing could ruin this moment when his ghost breath went off. He phased out onto the roof, looked around, and saw a figure in the distance just floating there. Usually his ghost sense would go off when someone was already under attack, but he had to check it out anyway, that's a hero's job right? Still he wasn't really paying attention to the ghost; he just couldn't get Sam out of his head. So instead of interrogating the ghost he just thought of Sam while he waited to see if this ghost was trouble or not. He knew that not all ghosts were evil and that some just wanted to be left alone in peace, but this ghost did a weird job of doing it, floating above downtown and just watching everyone like it was a gripping movie.

The ghost didn't know Danny was there nor did he care. All he was looking at was the mass of people entering and exiting the various stores in the downtown. In his head the ghost was remembering why this ordinary looking scene he was witnessing made him so infuriated.

It was 1937, in the later half of the depression era; he was lying in under the bridge in the square of Amity Park. Half starved; more so actually, he tried to keep his jacket and papers dry. They were the first thing people hiring looked at. After he lost his job he couldn't pick up another one, just like the thousands of other Americans at this time. If only he had a quarter he could go buy a real meal instead of scrounging pennies from wherever he could find them. Then spending them on whatever could keep him alive for one more hour or two, if it was a successful day he might even find an employer looking to hire, and they usually sent him off with a nickel or two. (Which he could remember was a lot of money) But where he was looking now people went into stores and spent hundreds of dollars on _clothes!_ He remembered his stylish brown jacket and his last haircut before he died was only five dollars! It welled inside him like an inferno, how happy and carefree everyone looked. It reminded him that now he looked unkempt and his jacket was more muddy brown than cotton brown, and his once short cut red hair was dangling about his eyes in small tangled curls. Bags under his green ghostly eyes and his pasty white skin, small dirty nose and fingers that looked like they had dug through dirt more than once recently. He remembered as he scratched his chin that the only reason is beard was shaved before he died was when he found that barber that gave it a trim for 5 cents, and the next day he was supposedly killed over having gone around giving cheap haircuts and profited from them. As he remembered this and stared at all the ordinary people in the streets below him, everyone had so much wealth, so much prosperity. He had _starved_ to death after people became less generous to him, and the job interviews got less frequent and more demanding. His fists clenched and he stared in hatred at it all. Tears flowed from his eyes, remembering that even if he had one tenth, no, one _hundredth _of what most people paid for in what seemed like daily shopping below him, he might have lived long enough to get a job and to make enough of a living to survive just _one more day_.

He felt himself losing control as he remembered all the pain, all the hunger. He didn't notice the ball of energy that surrounded him. The more he thought about the past and the more enraged he got the larger and more concentrated the ball surrounding him became. He closed his eyes against the memories and pulled his limbs in, trying to protect himself from the past. He unknowingly lowered to the ground, and as the anger and the hurt overpowered him he thrust out his arms and legs screaming with fury, sending out the blast wave of destructive energy that broke all the glass in the surrounding areas and destroying the merchandise of a high end clothing store behind him.

Danny was daydreaming of Sam when he suddenly heard the yell and almost deafening shatter of glass, soon to be replaced by screams. He looked for the ghost and saw him standing in the broken window of a dress store, destroying everything in sight! This was more than causing trouble; he was endangering hundreds of people in the area, and destroying expensive (but somewhat tacky) clothes and property!

Danny flew down about ten feet away from the hazardous ghost, ready with a witty remark, "Hey, Disgruntled Shopper! I don't know if anyone told you but if you break it you buy it!" he said as he looked at the ghost.

As he first heard Danny the ghost turned around and saw the rumor that everyone talked about. "The half-a…" he said to himself in mingled fear and disgust, fear that the rumors in the ghost _were_ true and disgust that someone would try to stop him, especially some _kid._

"That's right gruesome!" Danny said as he fired a ghost ray at the criminal. He didn't have his Fenton thermos with him, but maybe he could just knock this guy out and get him back through the Fenton portal before he woke up. Then he could call Sam._ No, _He thought, _I can't get distracted; I have to save these people!_

As the ghost ray came nearer in what seemed like forever the ghost raised his arm as if to absorb a blow. That motion (along with his will for survival) created a screen of energy that, like light on a mirror, reflected the ray back at Danny. Obviously surprised the ghost watched under his arm (he didn't want to lower it in case the screen went away) as the ray hit Danny with force enough to slam him back into the snow that had built up since he left Sam's house.

"Ouch, this will be tougher than I thought." Danny said. Then he flew towards the ghost and rammed him with his shoulder, going intangible as he was still in contact with him, driving them through the wall of the store to the alley behind it. So that way he could at least fight the ghost without worrying about innocent people.

Sam was lying on her bed, remembering. It was only a few minutes ago that Danny left, but it felt like eternity. She could still feel his lips upon hers, the electricity that jumped between them like a Jacobs Ladder. Just being without him was like she had lost her sense of sight, because when she closed her eyes all she could see was Danny, and when she opened them he wasn't there. But somehow she knew he was alright and it sounded weird when she thought about it, but she felt as if she could close her eyes and point exactly where he was. It was absurd, but Sam knew it was true. She tried it after he left and was out of sight. She pointed out the direction of Danny's house and frowned, he wasn't there. She _knew _he wasn't there. If she called Danny's house Jaz would pick up, and say that she's surprised because Danny isn't there and he didn't leave a note for anyone.

She put her palm on the cold glass which almost felt as cold as the cold sadness in her heart when she didn't have him around. Then she looked at her hand and she felt a warm spot right at the tip of her thumb, she put her pointer finger there and she could _feel _that Danny was there! He was in the downtown area, from where her finger pointed. He was standing still 300 feet in the air! _Perhaps there's a ghost there, _she thought as she put her face closer to her hand and she could actually feel he was thinking about _her_! _No way, I'm just being silly, I've been through a lot today; it's no wonder I feel and think weirdly_. She thought as she lied down on the bed, slipping back into her memories. "There's no way I could feel his-" she stopped and leapt to the window. She felt for where Danny was, he was moving lower to the ground at alarming speed. It stopped, which meant Danny stopped, but he was alright. "He didn't hit the ground." Sam said to relieve herself. Then she felt surprise in her head, as if it was a memory, and it was getting stronger as she put the ring closer to her head!

She put her hand to her head, not really understanding what was going on, but not caring. "As long as he's-" she cut herself off again as she felt pain flash into her body and burn out, pain and surprise. That was it, sprinting downstairs; she grabbed the thickest coat in the closet and ran out the door for downtown.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Family heirloom chap2 (really)

Sam was trying to pace herself, she couldn't run all the way downtown but she couldn't walk. Danny was in too much trouble, she could feel it. Already Danny had been hit hard at least three times, and each time Sam had to stop herself from breaking down right there. It felt as if someone had ripped her heart out each time. She knew Danny was in pain, but she couldn't tell what exactly was happening, and her imagination was worse than any villain. She hated that she wasn't with him every second of her life, but especially when he was fighting ghosts. Usually he had Sam or Tucker to help him fight even the box ghost. Sam was going to make sure that he never felt alone again. Even if she was just a distraction, she could help, she _would _help, so that Danny would be safe.

Meanwhile Danny had his hands full, literally. He was going hand-to-hand with the ghost after the first attempts with ghost rays failed; usually with him on the ground, clutching the part of his body that got hit. Although this wasn't going as well as Danny expected, the anonymous ghost kept catching his punches. Danny knew this ghost was older than him, but where did he learn how to fight so well? It wasn't professional, martial arts quality fighting, just that the ghost knew what to expect from the young half-a. The only thing that could be worse than that was that whenever the ghost got the upper hand he would fly off into another building and start destroying everything! He wasn't even interested in Danny. All the other ghosts Danny had fought always tried to get rid of him before they went on with their plan, besides Vlad Plasmius, which Danny never could figure out his plans fully anyway.

_If I don't stop this guy soon_, _I'm going to have to sprint for home to get the Fenton thermos while he destroys everything he sees! But its better than me tiring myself out so much that I wont stand a chance to even stop him then, and who knows how much damage he could do while I try to recover. _Danny thought as he attempted to thwart this villain one last time before he had to attempt a tactical retreat.

It was snowing again, as Sam entered downtown. But it was a snow of sadness, as if the sky was crying frozen tears to fall upon those it looked down upon. Sam had slowed to a walk, not only could she not run anymore, just the devastation was too horrible. Ambulances trailed behind snowplows, emergency teams tended the less injured, a construction team was trying to dig a woman out of what was a family restaurant. It was devastating, people were hurt, and already three teams had come to her, asking "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Were you here with anyone else? Did you see what happened here?" and every time she just kept on walking. They had better things to worry about, so they didn't chase her down. As she kept walking she heard a lot of things, usually followed by a "It's gonna be ok" or "well lets get you out of the cold." She wished she could do something, but she had to find Danny, and stop this before it got any worse.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny yelled at the ghost, now toppling a TV and appliance store shelf, breaking the new "ULTRA WIDE" plasma TV on display. The ghost, of course, wasn't listening to Danny. All he was interested in was trying to destroy as many things in the least amount of time. Seeing Danny, he flew to the middle of the store and slammed his fist into the floor, sending fissures of ectoplasmic energy throughout the store, shifting the ground and toppling all the shelves. This was a disaster, but it didn't stop there. The green fissures continued past all the shelves to the walls, creating gaps in six inches of brick and concrete. Danny knew there was nothing he could do now except get people around the building out of the way. Cursing himself, Danny phased out of the now collapsing roof, shouting "Everyone out of the way! The building is coming down!"

Sam could tell where Danny was, but her heart screamed in terror after she saw the green cracks surround a two story brick building in the distance. Then she heard a sound, as if someone had ripped a redwood tree in half. Then dust clouded her vision, it blinded her, she hunched over clutching her face.

She could feel where Danny was, so she kept on walking, putting her left hand in front of her to feel for debris or people. She continued to walk, screaming "Danny! Danny! Danny WHERE ARE YOU! DANNY HELP ME WHERE ARE YOU!" she was wandering in a swerving line, the soot and dirt stung her eyes and clogged her throat. She couldn't walk any farther, she fell to her knees choking on the debris filled air. The only thing she could do was wave her arm franticly in front of her, feeling for someone, something, because she knew Danny was close. She screamed, someone gripped her outstretched arm. It wasn't Danny; Danny's hands were always warm, strong but comforting and gentle. Sam knew it was cold outside, but compared to the hand that caught her wrist, the air felt like the sun. This hand, it felt like death, it could freeze the blood in her veins, it could shatter steel it was so cold. Then a deep voice said "Well well well, what do we have here? Such a pretty lady, what are you doing out here?"

Sam tried to speak as loud as she could with her throat choked by the seemingly endless cloud of dust surrounding them still. "I'm cough looking for my friend Danny! Now let me go!" coughs repeatedly

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm going to get us out of here and make sure that I won't be followed." The deep voice said with what could only be described as a villainous mixture of pity and satisfaction.

"What are you talking abou- AAAAAAAH! DANNY HELP MEEEE!" she screamed as the ghost pulled her arm around her back and upward. This caused considerable pain, and then she knew now that the person who grabbed and now restrained her was the ghost. The only thing she could do was scream, and she couldn't even do that anymore once the ghost covered her mouth with his other ice cold, filthy, mangy hand.

"SAM! SAM WHERE ARE YOU?" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. He had heard Sam scream, but there was so much debris. _Why is Sam here?_ He thought to himself. _If anything happens to her-_ he stopped. He saw a figure, no, two figures coming out of the smoke, one was the ghost, the other…

"SAM! I _swear_ that if you do _anything _to her I will-!" he cut himself off after a muffled scream of pain came from Sam. "Ok fine! Just don't hurt her! Please!"

"Just don't follow me, half-a, and this young lady will not meet the same fate as this town, yet." He said as he slowly floated backwards, releasing his hand over Sam's mouth and making sure his grip on her arm wasn't as painful. He always had a soft spot for women; maybe it was just the time period he grew up in, where women were never treated as cruelly as men were. Just then a thought came to mind, "Oh and, call me poverty." He said.

Sam couldn't take this, she didn't care what this "poverty" did to her, she reached out with her free hand, and screamed "DANNY! I LOVE YOU!" she opened her eyes, the sting was gone, and she could mostly see. She saw Danny with such a look of sadness in his eyes. But he wanted her to be safe, and right now, the only way to do that was to let her go. But she saw the tears flow from his eyes, his outstretched hand, and she heard the words "I love you too! Stay safe! I'll come back for you!" as he flew off into the distance.

_I have to get home_, Danny thought. _I need the Fenton thermos if I'm going to save Sam, and stop poverty._ As he was on his way home he thought to himself,_ The problem is that I don't even know where Sam is. Oh Sam, I've let you down, I couldn't stop ONE STUPID GHOST! And now he has you… and… oh I just don't know. _And then as the tears steadily dropped from his face like sand through an hourglass, he looked at his hands. The very hands that he couldn't use to save the girl of his life, and he saw the ring that Sam had given him, it glowed. _That's weird, _he thought sniff, _but I have to get home if I ever want to se Sam again._ And with that he flew off into the sunset for home.

To Be Concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N special thanks to all that reviewed and an EXTRA special thanks to Master of procrastination! ROCK ON! Oh yeah and I don't own Danny phantom, otherwise Danny and Sam would make out in class or something…

Family Heirloom

(Chapter three)

"So that was your _friend_ Danny, right?" Poverty said as he slowly tried to find a place to restrain his bargaining chip that the half-a obviously cared for.

"You leave him alone! Why are you even doing this? What did we ever do to _you_?" Sam replied as well as she could while her arm was being held in an extremely painful position between her shoulder blades.

Poverty smirked, "you didn't do anything to me, society did." He said as he started to lower to the ground. He found the perfect way to keep her hostage and cause all the damage he wanted.

Danny was phasing into his room as someone at his door knocked. Quickly he changed out of ghost mode and said "come in." It was probably Jaz, she always knocked. His parents usually just busted in with some new invention that had no point except to shoot goo or something else totally useless.

"Danny? I just wanted to check on you, you've been quiet the last few hours, even when mom and dad went out. Are you feeling ok?" she asked with almost motherly concern. She knew that her parents weren't actually good at understanding Danny, they also didn't know about his powers. She knew, and she understood that it could cause a lot of stress, so she tried at least to be there if Danny wanted to talk.

But instead he changed the subject. "Mom and dad went out? Where?" he was making assumptions in his head, and he knew that it had something to do with Poverty.

Jaz frowned, this couldn't be good. "When they said it I didn't believe them, but… come with me." She said as she took Danny's arm and dragged him downstairs to their living room. "It's all over the news now." She said as she turned on the TV.

A formally dressed female newscaster appeared on the big screen and started to talk, "and now we have confirmed video footage of the ghost 'Poverty' as he calls himself, with a hostage. Roll the tape."

Then a video showed people running around franticly, screaming. Then the camera pointed up, sending a wave of fear through Danny. It showed when Poverty showed him that he had taken Sam hostage. Danny's mind was racing. _How long does this tape go, does it show when Sam… and I-._ He cut himself off as the camera showed poverty slowly backing away from him. _Here it comes._ He thought. Just then a hand went in front of the camera, followed by the voice of the owner of the hand. "Hey! Shut that thing off! We need all the help we can get over here!" and the camera panned over to show a fireman digging in the rubble of a building, uncovering a hand, franticly reaching for anything alive. The fireman looked at the man and said, "What did I just say! Help this person!" and in the background you could hear "Danny!" barely audible above the noise of rubble shifting around after being moved. That was the last sound before the camera was shut off.

Danny could hear Jaz's comment "Was that Sam? It was!" but he was more concerned with the TV. _That couldn't have been the only person carrying a camera. Not with so many people in the area. And shouldn't the news team have a camera? Well maybe not, it was very sudden._

"We're sorry, but that was the only video footage we could get amidst the many people we questioned about the incident. It seems not even town hero Danny Phantom can stop someone when innocent lives are at stake. Currently the ghost is still on the loose, but resident ghost hunters Jack and Mattie Fenton are in the downtown area tracking down this evil spirit as we speak. Now here's Jeff with sports."

Danny could almost feel all the relief flow through him. But he knew that this created another problem, if his parents were downtown. They would probably as soon shoot him as shoot Poverty (he may be a hero, but he was still a ghost; so to his parents he should be in the ghost zone).

But Jaz was more interested in what was just on TV. "Oh no. I didn't hear that before. Danny I'm so sorry. I hope Sam will be ok. Mom and Dad will find her, don't worry." It sounded as if she was telling it to herself as well as Danny.

"I'm coming Sam." Danny muttered as he ran down to the lab and grabbed the Fenton Thermos. _Why did I say that? I know Sam can't hear me, and it probably made Jaz suspicious. I guess it just made me feel better. No matter, right now I just have to get past Jaz again._ He thought as he ran back upstairs and out the door.

Jaz knew he had to go; now all she had to do was make it look like she didn't want him to go. "Danny! It's late! Mom and Dad will find her!" she called after him, knowing it was useless, she shut the door and turned on the news. They would definitely have cameras all over downtown by now. And she didn't want to miss a second.

Meanwhile the only thing Sam could do now was to try to call out to Danny through the ring, if she could, but she didn't know exactly what the rings could do but she had to try. She was in the Downtown mall, tied to the main support column out in the middle of the mall. Poverty was somewhere behind her destroying another store, _at least he destroyed the hunting store so more animals wont be killed._ She thought as she despaired, despaired because she knew it was wrong, people's businesses and livelihoods were being destroyed. _I hope Danny gets here soon._ She thought

Poverty was enjoying himself. Finally he could make people of this age feel what he felt when his job and his life were taken away from him. And with the girl strapped to the column out there he could fulfill his almost never ending thirst for vengeance without interruption. "Hmm… What should I destroy next?" then he looked over his shoulder and decided to check on his prisoner. He didn't like the fact that he had taken a hostage.

_I was always such a nice person. At least I thought I was, but I guess death can change a lot._ He thought as he came upon Sam, crying and looking at the thirty foot drop that awaited her if Danny came to rescue her._ Poor woman, how crazy is it that she and the half-a love each other? Maybe I could… no. I will have to keep her here. I don't think I could actually take another person prisoner. Hmm that jewelry store looks good._ And he flew off for more destruction.

Danny searched; flying over downtown was a bad idea. He could see all the searchlights and military teams constantly scouting the area. He was surprised that the military was here at first, but then again people were hurt. He tried to go at this from every angle he could, but he just couldn't find her. He had let Sam down again, maybe for the last time if Poverty decided to be rid of her. He couldn't let that happen, but how was he supposed to find her? He tried everywhere he could think of. After he saw the big News screen showing EVACUATE ALL NON RESIDENTIAL AREAS AND RETURN HOME IMMEDIATELY in giant scrolling 40Ft letters he knew that Sam could be anywhere.

"It's hopeless. I've let Sam down; I failed her when _she_ needed _me_." The truth was that Sam had been his lifesaver emotionally for a long time. Once she even saved his life and soul from a demented circus ringmaster. He had saved her in the end but without her he would not even be there. He didn't care about Poverty; he just wanted Sam, his life and love, back. "Why couldn't I save her? WHY!" he said as he unconsciously stopped flying. He started to fall from the sky toward the ground. He hit a banister of a local restaurant and although it slowed him it did not stop him. He fell through along with about a foot of piled up snow, he slammed his body on the concrete, knocking him unconscious and turning him back to Danny Fenton. As well as coating him in a blanket of snow. To someone passing by he would look like a pile of snow and ice that had broken the banister.

Sam was crying now. She tried calling Danny with her thoughts, with her emotions, once by even calling his name out loud, which had earned her a near miss ghost ray from Poverty, caught up in his destructive rampage down the massive hallway. She felt him grow more desperate and despairing, finally falling and crashing into the pavement. At that she screamed, a scream like that of the banshee, filled with limitless sorrow and fury. She thrashed and struggled, not caring if she fell the probably fatal 30 feet to the ground. She could not stand to see Danny in such pain. Her tears were making her makeup run; her eyeliner and lipstick were not made for this. They flowed with the tears down her face, sometimes into her mouth, leaving the taste of her salty tears with the acidic mediciny makeup. She wasn't thinking anything except to get to Danny. Her heart and very being seemed as constrained as she was by the thick industrial rope that was now starting to dig into her skin. Then as what seemed the last of her energy she screamed with all her might "DANNY!" and what happened then was one of those rare cases where a woman would get superhuman strength to save her husband or son. She broke through all the rope that held her firmly like steel only minutes ago and fell as her love did, she tried to roll when she landed, but physics and anatomy say that humans can't stand that much without landing on something that gives good support. As she landed pain shot through her body like lightning. But as she rolled head over heels, slowly blacking out, her last thoughts were_ this pain is nothing compared to what he must have felt losing me._

And then the blackness enveloped her.

To Be Continued

A/N: I know I said to be concluded last time and I was going to but I decided to draw this out a little more, and I have more ideas! WOOHOO! I will keep writing when I don't have more homework! THANK YOU ALL OF MY FANS! (yes I have fans) (woot)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N THANK YOU ALL OF MY FANS! THIS IS FOR YOU! Also to relieve my desire for good Danny phantom fan fiction… ALSO I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM or else it would always be like this. And more lovey…gooey…ROMANCIN! Thank you Butch Hartman. I love your creation and the subtle Danny Sam romance! THANK YA

Family Heirloom

Chapter Four!

Danny found himself looking around; it seemed he was on a street. But something was…wrong. If he was looking at something it would stay there, but as soon as it left his direct focus it seemed as if it became less real, less _there_. "Where am I?" Danny said. "And more importantly, why aren't I in ghost mode?" he thought about going ghost, a silvery ring encircled him, turning him to Danny phantom. It took him more concentration than normal, he realized. "Agh, that almost hurt! What's going on?" just then a young girl, almost an infant, appeared in front of him.

gasp "Danny Phantom! I can't wait t-" then she just vanished. Not like a ghost goes invisible, but she just didn't exist anymore.

"Whatever is going on, this isn't the ghost zone. This is _much_ weirder." He said. "Maybe if I can get in the air I can see where I am." But flying was almost impossible; all he could do was hover in the air, no matter how hard he tried. "C'mon! Why isn't it working?" and for a second he let his concentration slip. Then he was back on the ground as Danny Fenton. "What!" he shouted. "Going Ghost! Uh… GOING GHOST! AGH!" he was rolling on the ground clutching his head, he couldn't even concentrate enough to go ghost anymore. "Well, I can still walk." He said, getting up. He was making a note not to come here ever again, if he could ever come to figure out where _here _was.

Sam was lying on the ground, crying. She had never given up on Danny, she had always been there. Always given him support, and now she couldn't even feel where he was. She didn't care what poverty did anymore, if only Danny had been ok. Wait, where _was _poverty? Surely he would have seen his hostage fall from that high, and he definitely heard her yell. So where was he; in fact, where was _she?_ This wasn't the mall. She started to look around; this didn't even look like Amity Park. She was calming down, and then she realized; she couldn't feel her tears. It felt like she had been crying for hours. She looked around for a mirror. And suddenly a mirror just shimmered into existence in front of her. She was so surprised she almost smacked into it. She examined herself in the mirror, and her makeup was good as new! "This is weird, but…" She was feeling a little better so she decided to fool around a bit. She thought about having her hair longer and suddenly it grew like it hadn't been cut for months! "Wow, I wonder what i can do..." and eventually she figured out how to make her body change. She imagined herself as a professional body builder and her body rippled withfinely toned muscles.

_If Danny saw me like this he would freak._ _But then again maybe I could teach him a lesson. Oh Danny…_ and as she thought her mind wandered, her image shifted from her looking like Paullina (_Ick!_ Was her only thought when that happened.) To her wearing a beautiful black dress, to her old self. "I know Danny loves me, but what does he like about-" and she cut herself off with an embarrassed blush as she saw her body change, well… at least the _torso_ of her body changed. She covered herself and thought about how she normally looked. "Normal! Normal! NORMAL!" she shouted. "I hate that mirror!" and it shattered. Not the glass, but the mirror itself shattered as if someone had taken a wrecking ball to it. "I guess I shouldn't get bored around here… or else."

Sam had been putting off what she knew she wanted to do, to try to call out to Danny. She had been walking for a long time and nothing had happened. She also hadn't seen anyone else around, except for a person that she saw for an instant, who was falling and flickered out before he hit the ground. So she finally admitted she needed to try. She stood, closed her eyes, held out the hand with the ring. Then she slowly rotated around several times, but as she kept on rotating her hope had become thinner and thinner. There was nothing. She tried it with her eyes open. Nothing. Panicking, she desperately began to run in random directions, through empty streets, open fields, anywhere. She finally collapsed in the middle of what looked to be the largest city she had ever seen. She began to cry again as she screamed "DANNY!" and then the cry was of grief because he was gone. Gone.

It had seemed an eternity since he awoke in this strange place, and it seemed he was going in circles. He was about to give up when he heard something almost too faint to hear. _Danny_. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him (which very well could have been the case, since prolonged loneliness often caused the most normal of people to go mad) but he didn't care. Instinctively he yelled as loud as he could. "SAM! SAM IM COMING! SAAAAM!" And he kept on shouting. Then eventually he heard another _Danny._ He started to jog, then run. Though he knew he was going too slowly, he needed to get there faster. "I need to go faster! FASTER!" he shouted at himself. Suddenly the buildings and scenery kept going faster and faster until everything went by in a blur. He saw Farms, trees, and eventually even cities go by faster than he could blink. It was as if he was circling the globe in under a second's time. He wept, wept for happiness because he could hear Sam's voice, and now it was getting closer._ Danny. _He came closer and closer. All the time shouting "Don't worry Sam I'm coming!" and always answered by another faint_ Danny._

Sam thought she had finally gone mad. She could hear Danny again; she looked up just as something was coming closer, at impossible speed. Then he stopped, and time that seemed to go faster than she could possibly imagine slowed to a crawl. She could see the tears in his eyes; almost feel the torment in his soul. The wind was softly rustling his hair. They stood there, both overjoyed to see each other but afraid this was a trick of each of their own minds. And at that moment Sam went over every time in her life when she could do something to make Danny know she cared for him; and every time she had either been too scared of rejection or thought she would get in the way of him being a hero. After what had happened today (at least she still thought it was that day, it always seemed to be a strange twilight here in this place) she knew she wasn't afraid of rejection anymore, so if this was Danny, then it was time for her to make him hers for good. Paullina would still be the hot girl, the town swoon, but Danny would be hers.

So she closed the distance between her and him, and held him. They both wept, they fell to the ground, they babbled about how they had failed each other.

"I thought I would never see you again. I'm sorry I failed you Sam." Danny admitted while he hugged Sam tighter to him.

"No, I'm sorry, I couldn't help you in time, and I save you when you're in trouble. I couldn't do that this time." Was all Sam could force out.

"You're wrong Sam; for once you're really wrong." He said, chuckling. By now they had both stopped crying, and were starting to get on their feet. They were holding hands between them and looking into each others eyes when someone appeared to the side of them, screaming "WHY WONT YOU LISTEN TO ME! I HATE YOU S-" and was gone. Danny let go of Sam only to grip his sides because he started laughing so hard.

"HAHA! That reminded me, AH HAAHA, of all the times we've seen the box ghost." Danny said through the laughter.

Now Sam was laughing too "yeah, he would always show up and do something moronic, saying 'I am the box ghoooost! Beware!' HAHAHA" and she practically fell into Danny's arms, laughing.

They stood there holding each other, reminiscing. Until finally Sam pulled her head back and softly brushed his cheek with her hand. "Danny, you know I still love you, right?" she said with a mischievous look on her face. Danny looked back and imitated Sam's happily evil look.

"Yes Sam, to the ends of the earth." And he kissed her, they kissed each other.

After a while Sam broke from the kiss, and held their hands between their faces. They looked at the rings on each others fingers as Sam said "I guess we _are_ engaged, then." And looked to Danny for the answer she wanted so much in the world to hear.

"Yes Sam, I guess we are." and the rings they held between them in so tightly gripped hands did not only shine, they pulsed with radiance of shimmering white light. This had been the first time Danny realized he had had it on since earlier in Sam's bedroom. He looked at his ring, and looked at Sam. He knew, and so did she, that these rings were no ordinary family heirlooms.

They drew in closer, feeling themselves being pulled by each others love.

_PULSE._

At that moment to Danny, Sam seemed to become less there, like everything else in this world. Sam was screaming, pointing at Danny. He looked at himself, and _he_ was starting to fade as well.

_PULSE._

They were becoming more faded by the second; and Sam realized she never told Danny where she was held by Poverty. She tried to yell it out before they faded completely. "Danny! I'm being held in the-"

_PULSE._

And they were gone, taken back to their bodies, leaving the world of dreams to be still once more.

Sam woke only to find poverty just looking up from his destruction, _how long has it been?_ She thought. She tried to find a clock, she found one above a wrecked fruit stand, and it said 11:37 MALL CLOSED. "That's impossible." Sam said, "Only 10 minutes? But I was there for… where _was_ I?" she tried to get up, she felt fine, if a little shaken. Then she was slammed against the wall by Poverty, "What were you thinking girlie? If you try to run again I will personally make sure your _boyfriend_ never sees you or anything else ever again." He angrily rasped. He pushed her to a store that was already trashed, but the steel fence around the door and windows was still intact. He made them both phase through and he said again, "Don't try running, or else." And he went back to continue his rampage.

Danny woke in a pile of snow. _Was it just a dream?_ He thought. He looked at his hand; the ring was just as it had always been. He looked around, he was still Danny Fenton and it was still night, but as he turned he stopped. "Sam." He said, and with righteous fury he cried "Going Ghost!" and flew in the direction of the mall.

To Be Continued

A/N aha! Another cliffy! Danny opens up to his feelings and the powers of the rings work again! Your thinking, "powers? As in plural?" Yep, got a surprise for you guys next in the almost definite conclusion of this story! And I will be writing a sequel! The ideas are in my head people! Try to guess what will happen next. also HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY MASTER OF PROCRASTINATION!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own Danny phantom and I am sooo stressed right now. Just got over personal dilemma and depression (if you are not or have never been depressed you are not a writer! Lol jk.) and I write this for you guys. Keep up the good reviews. I am making a sequel got the storyboard in my head so add me to your author alerts!

So without my annoying ramble to keep you going on and on and on… oh man I did it again. Well here it is

Family Heirloom

Chapter 5

Danny raced through the air, his emotions pushing him onward to be the valiant hero to save Sam. He could feel her in the back of his mind, so to speak, like some other presence that was part of him. He was tired and hurt from battles earlier that weighed like cinderblocks on his very being; but he would press onward; and so he flew through the bone-chilling night, heading for the mall on the other end of town, pulled by Sam's invisible strings.

Jaz was sitting at home, watching the news, nothing yet. _Although they did interview mom and dad about the ghost;_ _they're still weird though._ Jaz thought. Just because her mom and dad were right that there were ghosts doesn't mean she had to like them being freaky ghost-_hunters_, and to top it all off they were showing their interview again because it was "breaking information."

"So, Jack Fenton, what do you have to tell us about this ghost?" the almost serious female reporter said, holding a microphone in Jaz's Dad's face.

"Although we have not seen the ghost, yet, from the signs we determine this ghost to be a poltergeist, and should be considered very dangerous. We recommend all citizens to stay away from any doors, windows, or glassware." He said determinedly into the microphone.

"And why is this poltergeist more dangerous, or any different for that matter, from any other ghosts? For our viewers knowledge, please." She asked.

_Yeah right, people don't believe in ghosts, much less know if there are differences between them. That reporter is just as curious as anyone else._ Jaz thought.

"Well, usually ghosts are harmless and reclusive if they are in this world. Although some ghosts seek to scare and possibly hurt those around them by flickering lights, slamming drawers, even to the point of shattering glass and destroying property, depending on the ghost itself. Also poltergeists are very hard to track; they usually don't stay in one place for very long and tend to leave little or no pattern of attacks." Mattie Fenton said in an almost motherly tone.

"So how do you plan to deal with this threat, Mrs. Fenton?" Said the reporter.

"It's a good thing you-" Mattie said as Jack butted in (as usual with an invention he no-doubt created just for the occasion)

"I call it the P.F.T. or portable Fenton thermos. With this every emergency team will be able to capture the ghost on spot. And now anyone can be protected from a ghost threat because they will be available for purchase at Fenton works." He stated triumphantly, holding a tiny, 6 inch long thermos up to the camera. He then began dangling a small chain coming off of it. "And it also has this keychain so you can put it with your car keys or briefcase."

"That was…Informative, Mr. Fenton. I'm sorry to say we don't have any more time to share with you, but please keep up the search for-" and that was all Jaz heard before she shut the TV off.

"I just hope Danny and Sam are ok." She said as she pulled up a blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

Poverty was almost done with his current rampage. It was the last store in the mall, and it was the biggest. The sign out front said "SHAUNS SPORTS STORE" and was filled with sports equipment on 3 floors and the warehouse style basement. Poverty didn't even know what half of this stuff was, but he didn't care. Sam was still in her cage, so to speak. But when poverty got done with that store he would take her somewhere else, which meant she could try to escape… or she could wait for Danny. Sam could tell exactly where he was just as Danny could with her, and he was closing in fast.

But would he be fast enough?

"Okay Miss, or should I say Mrs., I'm done here and we need to go somewhere else. Who are the richest people you know of? Do you know where they live?"

_Oh no!_ Sam screamed in her head. She looked in the direction of her house. Apparently this was all poverty needed, for he snatched her up and they phased through the wall out into the chill night. _Where is Danny?_ She thought as she looked around into the urban area. The moon was almost to the horizon now. And as she looked at it she felt Danny's presence. They were heading in about his direction. Maybe Danny would get there first. Sam tried to judge the distance, but as she was looking she heard a faint cry from below.

"There! Eat Ecto-flare, ghost punk!" Jack Fenton said as he raised his untested, unheard of invention. _Phunf!_ Was the sound it made as a small rocket shot in the air, directly under the ghost and his hostage. Just as it seemed it could not get closer a green light burst forth from inside the small projectile. The light is not normally harmful to humans, the only thing that made it different than a green house light was the specially charged ectoplasm, making any ghost within the sphere of light glow like a lamp in the dark of the night, even when they went invisible. It also served as a sign for any emergency teams in the area that a ghost was spotted. "I got 'em!" Jack said triumphantly as he whipped out his portable Fenton thermos and aimed for the ghost, who was now a solid green figure floating in the air.

Poverty didn't expect any resistance from the townspeople after the way they ran when he appeared earlier. When the flare went off he was definitely surprised. He focused with one hand all of the energy he could spare, in a ball of the same lime green color that now his entire body gave off. He raised his hand behind his head and threw it like a fastball at the man just as a blue beam came from below.

Jack didn't even see the ball of energy until he fired the Fenton thermos, then he saw the ball depart from the ghost into the oncoming path of the thermos beam. Jack didn't know what would happen; no other case with a Fenton thermos ever involved absorbing ghost energy instead of the actual ghost. So Jack was waiting patiently as the ball of energy was pulled into the thermos.

The soft hissing sound of a ghost capture was echoing out of the thermos when…

_**BOOM!**_

Danny had obviously seen the explosion of the flare, and he even saw the blue beam of the Fenton thermos. So he kept on flying._ If Dad or Mom is keeping Poverty busy, that gives me that much more time to catch up to him._ Danny thought as he kept flying towards Sam, who he could clearly see in Poverty's glowing light. She was holding on for her life on poverty's arm. But as he got closer he heard the explosion.

It was something that would shock Sam for years to come. She saw Danny's Dad smirk below them as he captured Poverty's attack inside the Fenton thermos. He tried to flip toss the thermos to his other hand, which probably saved his life right there, as the thermos exploded. Jack's scream was inaudible above the sound of the explosion, as was the sound of him slamming into the front of a refrigerator of cheese in the cheese shop behind him. It was horrible but Sam couldn't force herself to look away. At least not until Poverty was flying off with her in the continuing direction of her house.

Danny tried to sneak up on Poverty, if he was seen he would risk Sam's life, but as he approached he saw the fridge and the smoking orange jumpsuit.

_DAD!_ Danny screamed silently. He looked and sure enough Sam and Poverty were flying away.

The day was going through Danny's head, so much time that he could have used to end this before it got this out of hand. So much he could have done; so many injuries and possibly deaths that could have been avoided.

"Well Fenton, you got into this mess," he said as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Remembering when he faced Vlad Plasmius, how Vlad split himself into multiple forms. He had done it once, but that was when his power was amplified one-hundred fold by an Eckto-skeleton. How he did it was stuck in his memory, not controlling himself in two forms, but letting each form have it's own mentality (to a point, if left unchecked, he could accidentally split himself into two separate consciences ). Another Danny Phantom started to fade off of the original, although in reality they were both Danny. And he echoed in stereo "and now it's time to get out of it!" as his selves flew in opposite directions for their purposes.

"what is this junk? AGH!" Poverty cried as he tried to wipe the ectoplasm off himself with his free hand. They were almost to Sam's house now, she could see that her parents weren't home. That was a good thing, but what about her grandmother? She almost never left the house anymore.

"Poverty! You may sound poor but it's time to _pay!_" Danny yelled as he confronted poverty, but he couldn't attack him as long as Sam was at stake.

"Well then, Half-a, best not to have your little lady see anything…unpleasant. Now would we?" Poverty droned as he looked at his hostage. "Don't worry, I'm going to slowly put her down." And he slowly lowered toward Sam's lawn. It seemed as for every meter he got closer to the ground Sam got that more restless. When Sam finally got to the ground she ran for the building, but stayed outside. She couldn't abandon Danny, even for her own life.

In Danny's mind he could see his other self, helping his dad out of the rubble (and the cheese which made a soft cushion for the impact. His mother was there, making a joke about how Jack smelled worse than he looked. That seemed to cheer him up.) _I may be at only half my strength while I'm split like this, but maybe it will be enough._ He thought as he grabbed the Fenton thermos.

"Thanks for being so close by, and make sure he gets home safely." Danny's other self said to his mother. "Now to find that ghost"

"Thank _you_ Danny Phantom, and good luck." Mattie Fenton said as Danny flew off into the distance. "Strange, he looks vaguely familiar." Mattie would have thought on this more but just then Jack moaned again. "Don't worry Jack, you'll be fine. And next time I make tuna-cheese casserole what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Ugh, hope my stomach will feel better than my head does right now." Jack moaned.

(Ha-ha, comic relief.)

the alternate Danny surrendered to the mentality of the Danny fighting poverty, making him disappear and rejoin his other self. And the battle was going well with Danny at half strength. Before he had tried fighting as if he was sparring with poverty on the ground; now he used the full advantage of flight, darting above and below Poverty's attacks.

Poverty seemed worn out, he kept making mistakes, stupid mistakes. But to Danny he seemed to be adapting to the attacks. He also figured out that they were no longer held by the limitation of earth. Three times he had tried to use the Fenton thermos, and three times Poverty fired an energy ray at him, either to be absorbed by the thermos or to simply hurt Danny. It was going nowhere except that one of them would wear out first, and neither of them wanted to think about what would happen if they lost.

"I have to do something," Sam muttered to herself. There was no way Danny could use the Fenton thermos with Poverty still able to fight._ He is really determined_ she thought to herself, but she wasn't exactly sure if she was talking about Danny or Poverty.

"AAAAGH!" Danny screamed as he was hit with an energy beam to the small of his back.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled. She had had enough, it was now or never. If she could help at all she was going to do it. She looked at Danny, and she looked at the ring on her finger. _Danny, give me strength._ She thought as she raced towards Poverty, who was now standing on the ground over a very exhausted Danny Phantom, who had the Fenton thermos aimed at Poverty in hands that were shakier than a jumping bean in a child's backpack.

Sam of course had never been in an actual fight, but she knew how to throw a right hook. Again the words_ Danny, give me strength_ coursed through her brain. And she drew on the ring. Suddenly as she raised her hand back for the punch, Poverty turned around and saw a pink glowing fist.

_SMACK!_

Poverty went down, hard. Sam was in pure amazement. "COOL!" Sam said, then she frowned, "but it had to be _pink._" Overcoming her amazement, and her annoyance, she rushed to Danny's side. Apparently he had more of a shock at that than she did. "Danny? Danny!" Sam exclaimed as he just stared at her, wide eyed. "Danny! Use the thermos!"

"Right… right." Danny said meekly as he picked up the thermos, and fired it at poverty. He was slowly sucked into the blue beam and almost calmly into the thermos. "and to think," Danny mumbled "he was so tough, and he hurt so many people. If only I could have beaten him before… before so many people were…" and he stopped, looking to the ground as if it contained all the answers of life. His face was scuffed and scratched, and his uniform, with the D symbol was torn and battered. But to Sam he looked like the most handsome person in the world.

"It's ok Danny, you did your best. We can't change what happened, but you have to get home and go to bed." She said, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"You first." He said, picking her up off her feet and flying towards the window of her room, with it's black drapes and dark outline. When they were inside he laid her down on her bed, "do you want anything before you go to bed? I'd be happy to get anything for you." He said as she tucked herself in.

"the only thing I want from you is a good night's sleep." She replied. "Tomorrow is another day, although from the looks of it, it will be a short one." She pointed to the clock in her room, decorated with spiders for the main hours on the clock (3,6,9,12) and skulls for the rest. And according to it the time was 12:50.

"OOH SAM! MY POOR BABY GIRL! OH WHY MY DARLING SAM!" was heard from downstairs. Danny and Sam looked at each other, and Danny heard something in his mind._ Just turn human again and everything will be fine._ At first he wasn't sure if the lack of sleep had caused him to go insane or he was just thinking it. But another one came into his mind. It was coming from the corner of his mind where he could feel Sam's presence through the ring. So he did as she said, or was it thought?

He turned human and kneeled by her side just as the door burst open to reveal a disheveled and distraught Mrs. Manson. At the sight of her daughter her face went from despair to joyous brilliance. Followed by the sight of Danny next to her, her face went from joy to a bleak stare. But it was soon followed by the cheer of "SAM! IT'S A MIRICLE! HOW DID YOU MAKE IT BACK SAFE?"

Sam smiled and clutched Danny's hand. "Danny made sure I got back safe after the ghost let me go." And she turned to him.

"Although she helped me too." Danny said as he rubbed a particularly bad scratch on his face. Sam sat up and brushed his hand away and held his face. He winced, but it was comforting to have her hold him like that. He brushed away some hair that had gotten in front of her face behind her ear.

"Well… Danny needs to get home and _you_ need to get to bed." Which was a parental way of saying "GET OUT!" so they ended their romantic moment and silently conversed about what to do.

_I think I will fly home after I get about a block away._ Danny said silently.

_Yeah. I think that would be best, if my mom or my _dad_ gave you a ride it would probably end in a bad talk…if you catch my drift._ Sam thought.

"I think I can walk home. It's not that far away." Danny said to Sam's mom.

"Well… I suppose, just make it home safe." Mrs. Manson said.

Before long Danny was back in his own bed, but he was still talking to Sam. It didn't matter how far away they were, but they could still talk and sense each other through the rings. Eventually Sam was forced to go to sleep, and so Danny was nodding off when a voice came to his ears.

"Hello, Son."

"Agh! What? Who?" Danny said before a ghostly hand was clasped over his mouth by a ghost that looked more scared than anything else.

"SHHHH! Your parents are sleeping, Sonny. We don't want to wake them." He leaned back from the almost uncomfortably close range around Danny's head. Danny noticed that a woman was with the man, both looked…happy, they wore smiles on their faces as they looked at him. The man wore a white shirt and an overcoat as well as a pair of what looked like wool pants and had short hair. While the woman wore a gown suitable for a ball, made of silk and colored a fine blue with a neckline that ended buttoned at the collar. She wore her hair in a bun and even had elbow length gloves.

Danny tried to whisper but found it hard with these people in his bedroom at probably the latest hours of the night. "ok, who are you?"

"We are Samantha's great grandparents. And I just want to say how happy we are to be related to you." Whispered the man in what could almost be called awe.

"Related? But you're Sam's ancestors, not mine." Danny said in confusion.

"Son, let me tell you something, even in the ghost zone we could still use the rings to… sense each other. But when you two put them on, we found nothing there when there should have been a feeling of oneness." Whispered the man in a lecturing tone. "You two are meant to be together, and to tell the truth I have never seen such a bond of love so powerful."

"Really? You're not joking? But what was that weird place that Sam and I went to when we passed out?" Danny asked

"Oh… um… well…" the man was at a loss of words "that place is where dreams are made real, literally, and when you sleep you may meet each other in that place. But be careful, because anything that happens to you there, like getting cut, will happen in the real world too." The man warned.

Danny's eyes went wide. _If that was true… then_… Danny's thoughts raced.

Apparently the woman noticed something, "Look at him George," She said, "go to her, boy. She is probably waiting by now." And they started to turn.

"Wait, where are you going?" Danny asked worriedly, if these ghosts stayed in the mortal world it would cause no end of trouble.

"Oh don't worry; we are just going back to the ghost zone. We understand our place, now you should go to yours." Said the woman, then they fazed through the wall and were gone.

Eventually Danny did sleep, and he found himself in that strange place the man was talking about. Almost immediately he searched out Sam, and found her in an almost exact copy of Amity Park.

"Hey Danny," Sam said.

"Hey Sam," Danny replied, and suddenly he leapt forward, caressing her in his arms. "Care to dance?" he said in the smoothest voice he could.

"I'd love it, Danny." She said, and suddenly her plain clothes changed to a black dress with spider hair clips holding her hair back.

And there they danced, until the Sunday morning when they awoke and spent the last day with each other before school started again the day after.

THE END

For now…

A/N it is firkin FOUR in the MORNING! Ugh I got bowling in 5 hours… just spent the last few hours getting this one straight… I loved writing this story and please tell me if I messed up on anything like spelling or grammar. Also I am writing a sequel as well as a side story based on the DR Spectra episode. Well kind of explaining the episode actually. Also I got to get some sleep cus im gonna do something a little flirty tomorrow and I don't want to be groggy… so please review this story and even if it is anonymous I would like to hear what you think. Thanks and email me if you want to give me advice or say that I should be banished off the earth for writing this. Lol. So yeah I'm going to bed yo. I also hope this makes the story more than 10k words for all the long story fans.

PS the sequel is going to be called "a bond we share" and will involve some pretty cool stuff. The side story will be called "the session" or "the appointment"… so yeah I really have to go to bed. Thanks all my fans and all those in my life that make it worth living.


End file.
